1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen enclosures and more particularly pertains to a new garage door screen for allowing for a garage to be ventilated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screen enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, screen enclosures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art screen enclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,241 to Chomka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,566 to Miale; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,412 to Nowak; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,169 to Saulters; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,577 to Richards; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,071 to Jennings et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garage door screen. The inventive device includes a screen door having a generally rectangular configuration. The screen door is defined by a peripheral frame including opposed long upper and lower members and opposed short side members. The peripheral frame has a mesh screen extending therewithin. The long upper member is hingedly secured to a bottom edge of a garage door. The screen door hangs below the bottom edge of the garage door in an open orientation.
In these respects, the garage door screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for a garage to be ventilated.